My Lovely Fiance NOT!
by Stamposter
Summary: Childhood Sweethearts can never turn out any worse than this!OH, Did i hear the wedding bells too? Post Hogwarts Series. FEAT.HERMIONE & DRACO
1. Childhood Sweethearts

Flashback:

"I'm tired!" a four-year-old brunette wailed, settling herself on the grass, with no attempt to move.

The exasperated five-year-old boy shouted, "Not now Mia, we're reaching soon!"

"But my feet hurts, Ryan!" Mia pouted.

"Alright. Come on. I'll carry you!" the little blond boy shouted. Mia giggled, she knew this trick always work. They reached the tree house.

THEIR tree house to be exact. It was a gift from Ryan's father on his fourth birthday. Fully decorated by its owner and his mischevious companion, as a result, it was coated in black,with splashes of yellow(Mia's favourite colour) and green(Ryan's favourite). It was furnished with an oak bed, closet, dressing table (Mia insisted!)not to mention tons of prank tools(their hidden weapons against the "Rockton Brothers" which they called the "Rotten Bullies").Mia jumped off Ryan's back and started towards the treehouse.

"Last to reach will owe the other a promise!" she shouted.

"Hey! Thats not fair!" Ryan protested, chasing Mia who was already making her way up the tree.

_(keep reading(:)_

"I win! You owe me one promise!" Ryan watched as Mia said wistfully, her eyes twinkling in delight.

"Mia, I have something to tell you," he said. Usually, Mia would have laughed it off as a joke, but she could tell Ryan was serious this time. "Granny's dying," Mia gasped. Granny's dying!

_**But she was perfectly alright that time she visited!**_ "and daddy said we are going to move over to take care of her." _**Move over! But California is so far away from here!**_

"No! You can't!" Mia cried, hugging Ryan tightly.

"Don't cry, we will keep in touch through letters, I will write to you everyday, I promise!" Ryan said in a soothing tone, while stroking his princess's wavy hair. Ryan can't bare to see her cry.

Everytime she did, he felt as if his heart breaking. Pain beyond imagination. He hated to know that he was the reason for her tears this time.

"You can't leave me. Ryan. " Mia said into his shirt which was now soaked with her flowing tears. To Mia, Ryan was her best friend, who never failed to protect her. He was always there to comfort her when she was hurt, he was there to stand up to the bullies who make fun of her. He was the only one who cared. But now, he was going away. Mia wiped her tears.

"When will you be back?"she asked in a soft whisper. He paused. He couldn't help but stared back at her mesmerising brown eyes, which were threatening to spill tears again.

"I don't know!"Ryan replied. It could be forever, but he didn't intend to let Mia know. He wouldn't risk seeing her hurt anymore. Especially not by him.

_(keep reading(: )_

At the airport:_  
_

"Promise me that you will come back for me," Mia sticks out her little pinkie, waiting for Ryan to accept. Instead he took out a ring, with a tiny dragon and Mia's name carves on it. The craftmanship was exquisite. It was perfect for her.

Ryan slipped it on her outstretched pinkie and said," I promise." with that he kissed his princess softly on the sheeks for the last time.

"Its time to go, Ryan," Narcissa said as she laid her hand on the boy's shoulder. Ryan walked through the checking panels to board the flight. As the door closed gently, he caught one last glimpse of Mia, her face wet from fresh tears, waving goodbye at him.

"I'll be back"Ryan whispered. It was not a statement. But a promise.


	2. Wizardry High

_Fifteen Years Later._

"Hermione!" Mrs Granger shouted.

"Coming mum!" Hermione replied hastily, as she grabbed her sketchbook and headed towards the porch.

Today would be her first day in Wizardry High. The most prestigious high school there was to offer for the elites who scored at least 7 Os in the OWLS. She was awed when the letter came.

**_Letter_**

_Ms Hermione Granger_

_The Room In the Attic_

_9 Coral Drive_

_Little Corrine_

_Terrace_

_WIZARDRY HIGH_

_Headmaster: Nigel Bellboard_

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class,Grand Sorc._

_Chf. Warlock)_

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Wizardry High. Please bring along the required items from the list enclosed._

_Terms begins on 1 January. We await your owl by no later than 21st December._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Ruth Bellboard_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_LIST OF REQUIRED ITEMS FOR ADVANCED HEALER'S COURSE_

_Uniform_

_Three sets of healer robes (white)_

_One pair of healer gloves (Dragon scales/ Phoenix tail)_

_A set of dress robes (Formal wear)_

_Healer's Net (Recommended for girls with long hair)_

_Please note: Casual wears for those staying in school dorm. All female healers to wear name clip (on the hair)_

_Set Books will be delivered to dorm when you move in._

_Other Equipments_

_1 test tube of pixie dust_

_1 healer's whizzing pen_

_Please note: Wands should be sent to Ollivander's Wand Shop for modification and upgraded to Healer Series IV._

_Students may bring along pets from the Healer's Animepets Shop. A Herbiepuff is recommended for Beginners._

_(keep reading (:)_

"Good luck, Honey!" Mrs Granger cried, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief "and don't forget to owl us!"

"Oh Mum," Hermione sighed and leaned in for a hug before hopping on the carriage.

Seriously, this carriage was anything but small! Hermione thought as she marveled at the sight. There was a long endless hallway and on either sides of the hallway, were countless cabins. Each cabin door had two names carved on it. With one hand fixated on her trunk, she strolled down the hall, her eyes scanning for her name on the cabin doors.

Alas! She came to a door which said Hermione Granger & Nicola Spiral.

The cabin was furnished with beanbags and sofas of all shapes and sizes. Hermione decided to settle on one of the yellow, book-shaped beanbags and started reading her copy on Wizardry High, A History.

"Wizardry High is located deep in amidst the Bermuda Triangle. It was built from the ancient ruins of planes and ships that crossed the ocean. Muggles never made it through due to the curse imposed. The survivors never lived to tell the mystery of the triangle." Hermione read the book attentively. "The school is protected by a strong bubble shield and the only means of transport is through the carriages pulled by seahorses" She was intrigued. This is definitely going to be an exciting year.

"What are reading?" a chirpy voice pierced through the tranquil of the room, breaking Hermione from her trance. There, standing at her cabin door was a redheaded girl. She had farely pale skin and freckles along her cheeks. Hermione swore that if it were not for her attitude, she would be an exact replica of Ginny Weasley.

"Name's Nicola Spiral and you must be Hermione?" She said, settling herself comfortably on the purple sofa.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione nodded her head curtly in reply.

"Say, you must a first year. Me too! I can't wait for the term to start. Really, did you hear that there is a buddy system for the juniors? Each junior will be attach to a senior for their first year so new-comers like us can be familiarize with the school compound. I really hope I get Nathaniel Prinz. You know, the student body president, quidditch captain of healer's wisdom and winner of the Advanced WhizHeal Award. He is really hot!" Nicola cried.

Hermione was astounded. She did not hear about the Buddy System and boy was she nervous about it. Nevertheless, she was here to claim her masters in healing so she could not afford anytime swooning over boys.

A few hours passed and the carriage was coming to a stop. Hermione had already changed into her black robes for casual wear and held back her hair in a ponytail. She looked at Nicola who was sleeping soundly, having spent much of her time telling Hermione all about Nathaniel Prinz. What's so impressive about this guy anyway? Hermione shrugged, deciding that she would have to see it for herself. She gently shook Nicola to wake her up before both of them left the carriage.

There was a crowd of first years gathering outside the carriage when they arrived. Hermione took time to admire the magnificent view in front of her. Sure enough as described in her book, there was a massive bubble shield around the school. However, it was invisible and it was really interesting to see fishes around them, she felt like being a part of the secretive underwater world.

"Come on. Its time to go," Nicola grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the crowd who was heading to the entrance of the school. Suddenly, Hermione caught a glimpse of a blond-haired boy who looked strikingly familiar. _**It can't be!**_ Hermione tried to look closer but it was gone. _**It must have been the trick of the lights. Draco Malfoy can't possible be here**_. Besides he would have to have great results, which Hermione gathered would be too much to ask from that blockhead. With that one last reassurance, she allowed Nicola to pull her into the crowd.


	3. Nathanial Prinz

"First years! Please follow me." A voice boomed from above. Hermione raised her head to see a healthpix. It was one of those pixies whose dust had healing charms.They can be particularly nasty when threatened. The first years trailed behind the pixie who was fluttering his wings at great speed. They halted in front of a room full of mirrors.

" Now. When I call your name, please proceed into the sorting room. First up, Nicola Spiral." The pixie called. Nicola fought her way through the crowd and entered the room nervously. Minutes passed. Silence. Suddenly, the room glowed.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione blinked her eyes in surprise. She had no idea what was in that room except for the mirrors. She breathed in deeply and made her way through the door. It was dark. Weird though, considering the fact that there were thousands of mirrors in here. However, Hermione couldn't help but feel that she was being scrutinized.

"Definitely a healer's wisdom!" She heard one of the mirror spoke. **_Seriously. The mirror just spoke!_** Hermione felt a tugged in her name clip which was glowing and before she had a chance to speak, she was pushed out of the room by an invisible force.

_(Keep Reading(: )_

"What was that?"Hermione thought as she picked herself up and adjusted her robes.

"Hermione!"She looked up to see Nicola running towards her. They were in a large backyard with a huge lake and waterfalls.

"What were you thinking, Come on!" Hermione yelped as Nicola grabbed her robes and ran to one of the yellow clouds.

"Where are we going? And don't tell me you are attempting to go up that cloud!" Hermione shouted. But to no avail of course. They were already beneath the cloud. Hermione tried to catch her breathe from all that running.

"Ah. I see. First years. Hold on tight and here we go." The cloud formed a tiny whirl around them. The next thing she knew, she was swept off her feet. Hermione shut her eyes, preparing for the hard collision with the floor. Only, it never came. Instead, she felt strong, solid arms around her waist.

"Are you alright?" A calm voice spoke, sending chills down her spine. Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes. She was met with a pair of ocean blue orbs staring intently back at her. Her eyes wandered to the arms around her. **_Oh god I'm so dead!_** She was in a really awkward position.

Hermione muttered a sorry and quickly spring apart from that person. She could feel her face getting redder by the minute.

"Its alright. Besides, I take it as my pleasure to save a damsel in distress. Especially one as pretty as you." The person said smoothly. Hermione brushed her fringe to one side and found herself staring back at the hottest guy she could imagine. He had a chiseled chest which he had modestly hidden under his crisp clean white button up shirt. The first few button was left undone though, giving everyone a fine glimpse of his firm chest. His hair was styled to flaunt his perfect features. There was an air of confidence around him which made him stood out of the crowd while others paled terribly beside him. He was at least a head taller than Hermione.

"I guess I should get going. Can't be late for the opening ceremony. See you around." He winked at Hermione before taking large strides towards a mahogany door, ignoring the group of giggling girls near the door. _**What was that?**_ Hermione thought.

"I can't believe it! You've just been in the arms of the legendary Nathaniel Prinz and all you said was "sorry"! I would kill to be in your position!" Nicola cried. Hermione smiled. So he was** THE **Nathaniel Prinz though she would have to admit he was really hot.

"Both of you! Will you hurry, the opening ceremony had already begin." A healthpix shrieked and headed off in the direction of the mahogany doors, muttering incoherently about muddleheaded first years. Hermione and Nicola started towards the door. They were one of the last few to arrive at the Great Hall.

_(Keep Reading(: )_

The Great Hall itself was a legend. According to Wizardry High, A History, this hall had a mind of its own. It changes according to mood and occasions. There was one time when it turned into a bloody war torn theme. Now, it was shimmering and sparkling like an ice palace. Hermione and Nicola found the Healer's Wisdom Table, which had a surprisingly small group of students seating there, compared to the other tables. A lot of first years were sorted to the Healer's Sleeves and Healer's Senses.

They quickly scrambled over to their table and savored the delicious, sumptuous delicacies laid out on the table. However, Hermione couldn't help but noticed that Nicola and her were receiving weird stares from the people at their table. She figured that that would be the last thing she needed on her mind right now.

" Welcome back! And to the first years, welcome to Wizardry High where we produced the finest, only the finest Healers. Now, I shall passed the time to our head boy, Mr Nathaniel Prinz, who will announce the attachments for the buddy system!" Professor Bellboard said, his moustache twirled as he grinned broadly.

" First, I would like to welcome the juniors who will be part of the Wizardry High Family from now on. Everyone, please give them a warm round of applause! "Nathaniel Prinz said, looking really smart. "Now, as you all know, our school has had this buddy system for generations, it is seen as a tradition. Hence, I am honored to announce this year's buddies. When your names are being called, please step forward to receive your binding watch." He explained. "Miss Spiral and Mr Narc!" the head boy announced the first couple.

Nicola's face fell a little before she stood up and made her way to the front. A guy was waiting for her at the ribbon-liked table for the binding. That guy was really cute with his dimples and broad shoulders. That guy could definitely make up for the loss of not being paired up with the prinz himself, Hermione thought as she saw Nicola almost skipped to the table when she saw that guy. Her downcast face was replaced with a foolish grin. That pretty boy just smirked.

Nicola ran back to their table, beaming broadly as the next pair was called out.

"His name's Jordon Narc and he is a seeker for the Healer's Senses. He is totally cute!" Nicola whispered, her face curled up in a dreamlike trance. They spent the next few minutes watching the students being paired up one by one.

"Miss Granger and Mr Prinz." Hermione remained still. **_Did he just say Prinz?_**

"Hey, Hermione. It's your turn! Go on. Oh god! You're so lucky. Its Prinz!" Nicola gently shook Hermione out of her dazed. Hermione stood up gingerly and walked towards the binding table, trying to calm her nerves. It was hard to ignore the many envious glances the girls in the hall were throwing in her direction. Nevertheless, she reached the table where Nathaniel was waiting for her. He seemed to be trying desperately to contain his laughter when he saw Hermione. They were given matching watches to which Hermione had no idea what it was for. But that was the least on her mind right now. She strode back to her seat, adamant to shrug off those murderous looks she was receiving. Seriously, if looks could kill, Hermione figured she would have died a thousand times.

"Now to our last couple. Mr Malfoy and Miss Rose" Hermione froze.

Now, Who said high school was going to be easy?


	4. Malfoy Manor

Huge thanks to Twitchy the Squirrel, Elven at Heart, Death to all who defy me and Jolie Ralph Lauren for reviewing this story. I had the first few chapters removed for editing and re uploaded them. Thanks for supporting my first fanfic!

**Nashelle")**

_**Draco Malfoy.This name does ring the bell. Why, it so happened to belong to a prat who made her life miserable for seven years! That horrible ferret! This so isn't happening to her.**_

_**Too late, it already had.**_

She watched as Malfoy stood up to an audience of giggling girls, battling their eyelashes trying to catch his attention. _**What's wrong with the girls in this school anyway? Deprived of men? **_Her eyes never left Malfoy who was now smirking and strolling towards the table with much grace. His partner was a pretty girl whom, Hermione thought, would gladly kiss the ground he set foot on seeing as how she had shrieked in happiness when Malfoy was called to be her partner. _**Good luck I guess! Not. **_Hermione smiled mischievously as Malfoy struggled to keep Rose's hands off him.

"That's Gwen Rose by the way. Official first class biatch. Hobby's fawning over hunks.She has been pestering Prinz for a year already. Seems like she has a new target. What a pity though, that guy's so handsome!" Nicola whispered. _**Malfoy. Handsome? You must be joking. **_Hermione bit back that comment. Pairing up with Nathaniel Prinz was bad enough. The last thing she needed was the whole female student population on her back.

" Students, what a lovely evening. Now detach yourself from those benches and get ready for bed. Don't want to be late for your lessons tomorrow do you! Hurry along then." Professor BellBoard chuckled as everyone started leaving the hall.

**_(Keep Reading (:)_**

Hermione and Nicola found their way to a crossroad which bared the labels of the three houses. They followed the path that directed them to Healer's Wisdom. With that much of an adventure and shock today, Hermione was deadbeat. Only instead of arriving at a warm and lovely dorm waiting for them to settle in for the day, they were met with a high solid brick wall. That's the end. No corners no paintings. _**What were they supposed to do? **_Minutes ticked as they tried to figure out how to get pass the wall. It was late. She was exhausted. Hermione could fully pounced on the wall. Fustrated, she kicked the solid wall.

_**Hard. It was really hard**_.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Nathanial Prinz leaned lazily against the wall, bemused. Nicola and Hermione gasped collectively, as they were unaware of the headboy's presence that is until now. Nathaniel Prinz reached out casually for the fourth brick from the left and scanned his name badge. The wall burned a fiery red and he walked through it. Or rather, he walked into it. Hermione and Nicola followed suit. Most of the Wisdomers (students belonging to the Healer's Wisdom) had already arrived. The room fell into a hushed silence when they entered. Everyone stared intently at them. Hermione could not help to notice that most of the Wisdomers looked older than them. Hermione averted her gaze to look for other first years, only there seemed to be none. _**That's impossible! How could she and Nicola be the only first years here!**_  
Just then, Nathaniel cleared his throat and said, " Everyone, it has been a long day and I know all of us are tired. So I suggest we return to our resting areas and settle in for the day. I believed most of you know the way. Other issues can wait for the Wisdomer's Meetual tomorrow. Goodnight!" It was then that everyone stood up and left.Or rather, they vanished.

"So, which one have you chosen? Homestay or dorm?" Nathaniel asked, turning his attention to them now that everyone had left.

"Homestay."Hermione replied coldly. She was trying to hide her embarrassment for the "uncouth" behaviour she had displayed a moment ago at the wall.

"Homestay too" Nicola piped in.

"I guess as much. If you ladies could just hold on to this portkey for a minute," he said, holding out a sapphire stone. They reached for the stone simultaneously. As if sensing their touch, the stone grabbed them by the back and Hermione felt a tugged in her stomach.

"Malfoy Manor,"Hermione heard the name breeze passed her ear as she land smoothly on solid ground. _**Malfoy Manor. THE MALFOY MANOR! Home of the resident slytherin jerk! I think I must be dreaming. Someone shoot me please.**_

"Hermione.HERMIONE!" Nicola shouted, shaking Hermione out of her reverie. "Are you listening?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Hermione apologized.

"As I was saying, this is the Malfoy Manor. This will be your home for the years you will spend in Wizardry High. As both of you have opted for homestay, the owner of this manor will play host for your duration here. Now here are your keys and I believe the owner would enjoy your company very much. Well, there she is. Aunty Cissa!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he took the slender woman into his arms.

"You haven't change a bit!" Nathaniel said, twirling her around.

"Nat! Flattery won't get you anywhere since you haven't been visiting lately. You know how a miserable old woman like me would fancy to have company." Cissa replied. Hermione was shocked to hear her used the adjectives "miserable old woman". She was far from it. Cissa looked like an amiable woman in her mid-thirties. Her hair was silky and had streaks that mirrored the color of midnight blue. Her face was flawless yet strikingly familiar.

"Forgive me. But I've brought two lovely ladies for your company. Their the ones who was allocated to your manor for their homestay." Nathaniel explained.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for them to allocate some of their students here? Why, just last week I was complaining to Nigel for the lack of students sent here since the last batch of Wisdomers left. Not to mention the zero intake of new Wisomers for the last three years. Well girls, its great that you both came! My name's Narcissa Malfoy." Cissa said, beaming widely. Hermione and Nicola exchanged glances. **_She sure is an overly enthusiastic owner! _**Hermione thought as she stifled a yawn.

"Both of you must be tired. Foolish me. Hurry along; I shall bring you to your bedrooms to rest. Come on." Cissa commanded. Nathaniel bid them goodnight and left, while not before promising Cissa that he will visit soon. Hermione and Nicola followed Cissa who was most enthusiastic and led them to their bedrooms. Upon reaching her sanctuary for the night, Hermione kicked off her shoes and fell into the king sized poster bed.

_**Nathaniel Prinz. Draco Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy.**_

_**What next? A dragon?**_ She thought as she plunged into a deep slumber.


	5. Cissa

Hey everyone! It's been a long time since i've last updated. Sorry for having to wait that long. I've been busy for a while. I realised that my reviews are really little and felt less encouraged to continue. If you like my story, please review and tell me what you think! I value your opinions greatly! So review and let me know if I should continue with this story or take a rain check on this(: Thanks!Enjoy.

_**Nashelle")**_  


"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Mia! Happy Birthday!" Nat rushed forward and thrust a large parcel into her hand.

"Quick! Open it, I'm sure you'll love this one!" Nat ushered as his face broke into a broad grin. Slowly, Mia began unwrapping the gift. There, in the box, laid a pile of sweets. "CREAMY BERICHOPS!" Mia squealed. Her favorite. She popped one into her awaiting lips. It had been a long time since she last tasted one of those. They were simply not sold in any sweet shops in town. Only Nat knew where to get it.

"Love it?" he asked, rubbing his hands nervously.

"Absolutely!" Mia shouted as she threw her arms around his neck. Taken aback, Nat stumbled for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her. He loved Mia. To be honest, he fell in love with that little girl ever since he saw her during one of his visits to his aunt's manor. But, he wasn't the only one.

"Ryan!" Mia exclaimed. She unwrapped her arms around Nat and ran towards the little boy standing at the porch.

"You came!" she whispered excitedly as he engulfed her into his arms.

"How could I miss your birthday, princess?"Ryan said charmingly. He was pretty witty for a five year old. Mia giggled. He held her hand and led her to their tree house.

"Where is my present?" Mia pouted with her palm opened waiting for her present.

"Present? What present?" Ryan asked innocently. Mia stared at him for a minute. He forgot my present. Her face fell and she started making way down the tree house, determined not to let those vulnerable tears fall. Suddenly, a ticket flashed in front of her eyes.

"You don't really think I have forgotten my princess's present, do you?" Ryan asked, smiling mischievously.

"You bluffed me!" Mia whined, punching Ryan playfully on the arm. She took the ticket. It seemed like an ordinary ticket. Curiosity filled her mind as she flipped the ticket over.

There were words written in bold that said "FREE SERVICES FOR MIA ONLY. VALID FOREVER. RYAN!"

"I'm not a crybaby. I can take care of myself very well." Mia told him. Headstrong and stubborn. That's what he liked about her. The way she argued with him, the way she lit up when she won a fight and the way she treated him like an equal. Everyone in school feared him. He had no friends until she appeared.

"Keep it. You never know, maybe someday it may be of use." Ryan insisted. He knew just the way to make her accept.

"You left me with no choice. Don't blame me for doing this." Ryan said as he fully pounced on Mia and started tickling her.

"Help! Someone help! Hahahaha…Stop!"Mia said, gasping for air.

"No, I shan't until you use it!" Ryan replied wistfully and continued to tickle her. Unbeknownst to them, there was someone watching their affectionate display in the shadow. The six year old was fuming. He turned his back and ran.

"One day she'll be mine!" the six year old shouted under his breath, clenching his tiny fist. Nathaniel Prinz always gets what he wants!

Meanwhile, Mia was pinned on the floor but still not giving in to the "torments". No. She decided it would not be that easy. Suddenly Ryan seemed to be drifting away from her.

"Ryan!" she called, reaching out to grab him. Thin air replaced him in her grasped.

"NO! Ryan! Don't leave me!"Mia cried out once more.

"NO!" she screamed.

Hermione sat up. She was in cold sweats. Just a dream. She thought as she breathed heavily. Just a dream. She reached for the alarm clock beside her bed. It was 6.30 in the morning, way too early as classes only start at nine. Hermione decided to wash up. Perhaps a bath will take her mind of that dream. She walked over to the balcony and pulled the white curtains apart. The chilly fresh air collided with her face. The scenery outside was breathtaking. There were vast green fields and a lake near the quidditch pitch. Rays from the sun was spreading all over the massive land and illuminating the sky, which was glowing orange-red. Hermione made a mental note to set her alarm at this time everyday so as to wake up to this alluring view.

Keep reading(:

After a hot steamy bath, Hermione changed into her healer's robe. She tied her hair in a messy bun and pinned her name clip near her ear. Fresh and ready, she took a deep breath and left her room.

Malfoy Manor was indeed magnificent! It took her a few wrong turns before she finally reached the dining area which had a spectacular view of the horizon._**Luxurious**_. That's the only word that came to her mind.

"I see you've slept well, dear." Cissa said kindly, sporting an elegant turquoise turtleneck blouse and black satin skirt. Her legs were crossed and she was gently sipping a cup of brewed black coffee while sitting in a Victorian styled armchair.

"I had indeed. Thank you for your warm hospitality, Mrs Malfoy" Hermione replied, smiling. Cissa reminded her of her mother only with a gentler demeanor.

"Cissa. Call me Cissa, I insist," The woman demanded in a soft tone, having taken Hermione into her liking. She had no idea why but Hermione reminded her of a particular little girl fifteen years ago.

Mrs Malfoy's warm greetings and personality seemed to differ greatly from that arrogant wife of Lucius whom she met during her fourth year at the qudditch match.

"Mrs Mal-I mean Cissa, it is a wonderful manor you've got here. Its decorations are splendid and I look forward to my stay here for the rest of the year. Thank you for having us." Hermione responded smoothly.

Cissa returned her a rare smile and said, "Why thank you. It's been a long time since anyone appreciates my effort in making the manor look fine. Splendid, you call it. To me, its home. Now, would you like to join me? Take a seat, don't be shy." Cissa spoke kindly while conjuring up a similar armchair for Hermione. A house elf, Twig, brought in a cup of steaming hot coffee for Hermione.

She settled herself comfortably into the cushioned armchair. Both women sat in silence and watched the magnificent view of the horizon. Nothing could disturb the tranquil as the warmth of the rising sun enveloped them.

The day had started to look up.**_ I can live with this_**. Hermione thought as she basked in the soothing silence and felt at peace.


	6. What are you doing here!

Hey peeps, sorry for not updating this whole time. But i promise more exciting chapters coming up!

Please REVIEW! I'll really appreciate your sincere opinions(:

cheers,

Nashelle')

--

Nicola woke up an hour later and needless to say, they were running late.

They scurried towards the fireplace where Cissa had kindly connected it to the school's main foyer for them via floo.

"You ready?" Nicola asked, taking a handful of floo powder.

Hermione breathed in deeply. Today's the first day. the first step she's taking to realise her dream of becoming a healer. Beneath all that nervousness, she's excited. To be exact, she can't wait!

"Ever ready," Hermione replied confidently before grabbing a handful of floo powder herself.

Both shouted simultaneously, " Wizardry High!".

(Keep Reading(: )

They landed unceremoniously in the main foyer. Hermione quickly stood up and gave her frantic friend a helping hand.

She brushed of the floo powder on her healer's robes and adjusted her name pin. When she's ready, Hermione looked up.

The sight that greeted her was way way beyond her wildest imagination. The place was magnificent. _**Someone please tell me i'm dreaming! **_It was as if I just walked into a an ice palace. Shocked, Hermione took a hesitant step forward.

There were tiny angels up on the ceiling singing "get well soon" songs with different languages and tunes. The tiles are amazing. They are made of mirrors and looked so vulnerable, it made people hesitant to step on it. Afraid that it might break. The endless hallway acted as a divider for two very different routes. On the right side, the doors led to class which are conducted upstairs whereas the opposite doors led to classrooms situated beneath ground level.

**_This place never cease to amaze me_**. Hermione thought as she blinked her eyes in awe.

"Hey, come on girl, quit admiring. We're running late" Nicola said as she grabbed Hermione by her arm and ran towards one of the doors leading upstairs.

They got to class just in time before a quirky old man appeared at the tall chair in front of the class.

First day and almost late! Hermione mentally chided herself.

"Okay class, before I start. Can anyone tell me what is Healer's charm all about?" The quirky old man asked.

Several hands shot up in the air as soon as he finished asking. Needless to say, Hermione's one of the few.

"You," he pointed at Hermione," tell us what you know".

Hermione smiled. This was easy, she has basically read the whole syllabus twice before term started.

" Healer's charm is unique and special with each healer. It is very subjective. Each individual has very different response to the spell they use. For example, the spell can be a simple one like a recovery spell but each healer may use it to different extent. Some may fully relinquish the power of the spell, other's merely tap on the surface." Hermione said knowingly.

"Excellent, well-rounded answer, lady. May I asked for your name?"

"Hermione Granger, sir"

"Ahh," he nodded" the name's Hiegh Montell, sir montell" he continued, introducing himself to the class.

_**Montell?! MONTELL!!**_ Hermione almost shouted, unable to contain her excitement. Montell is a legendary figure in the healer arena. He was the man who tapped into the potential of all types of charms. The only man who was able to do that.

Sir Montell was obvious to the awe-sturck look on Hermione's face and went on to explain," For your first year healer's charm, you are going to be given all types of spells and to find the one that you can fully tap the potential of. Only then, you will be sorted to the department you are going to be specialised in. Am I understood?"

There was a collective response of yes. This was a very well-disciplined batch. Classes went on and Hermione was introduced to the elementary classes she's attending for the rest of the year.

By the end of the day, both Nicola and Hermione were dead bushed.

(Keep Reading (: )

They arrived at the Manor and dropped onto the couch. Nicola nursing her aching legs from so much walking and Hermione resting her right arm on her forehead, smiling contently.

Cissa came out to greet the girls," I see you have gotten yourself nicely acquainted with the school ground. Go get a bathe and dinner is ready." With that, she smiled warmly at the dead beat girls and made her way to the dinning area.

Hermione dragged her worn out legs back to her room. Her hands reached out for a towel, cotton shirt and pant from her walk in closet. She proceeded to the bathroom down the corridor to take a nice bubbly bath.

She pushed down the handle and opened the door.

"AHH...!!" She shrieked.

"What are you doing here?!" Hermione accused, staring at the blonde man in front of her in nothing but a towel loosely tied around his waist.

"Hermione, what a pleasure to see you here. Like what you've seen," a familiar voice drawled.

Hermione blushed and continued to stare at the blonde man, who now had a smirk plastered on his face.

He would be so dead when I'm done with him, Hermione thought cracking her knuckles.

At this moment, only one thought filled Hermione's head. And that is _**wiping that smirk off his face!**_


End file.
